Who are you?
by ObsessionOfCastle
Summary: What she did and said next made his heart shatter to the floor. She removed her hand from his grasp and gave him an odd look. "Do I know you?" (Rating T for now, may become M in the future)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So. This came to me today. After I thought about the Season 3 finale. So. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Castle at all! All rights go to Andrew Marlowe! Wonderful man. (: ~I_~

* * *

Beckett was standing at the podium, giving a speech about her late captain. Captain Roy Montgomery. He was the third cop in her mother's mysterious murder, but to the rest of the world, he died a hero. A bunch of thoughts clouded her mind when she found out, but all she could let out was, _'I forgive you.'_ Then Castle showed up, on Captain's request. She knew too well Castle would do anything for her. Take a bullet too, probably. She was never going to get rid of him, was she? He brought her away from the danger and in the end, the captain had lost his life. To save hers. He didn't have to do that. She was completely devastated.

She spoke about being lucky if you had someone to stand with you. That's when she gave Castle a friendly glance. She would have never gotten this far without him. A tug at the corner of her lips caused her to smile as she turned to continue her speech. She didn't get to even utter another word. She didn't even hear the shot, just felt the bullet tear her skina nd lodge itself in her body. Her mouth opened as she gasped, being tackled by her faithful partner, Castle. But he was a little too late.

The bullet had already hit her. Her breathing became fast as she tried to keep the air flowing. The pain was just making it worse. He was hovering over her, panic and horror flashing across his face. She could hear the words, _'Stay with me'_ and her own name roll off his tongue. The thing that she caught the most was, _"I love you. I love you, Kate."_ She wanted so badly to tell him she felt the same. That she couldn't live without him, but when she opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Nothing ever did as the darkness finally won the battle and caused the detective to fall into a deep sleep of odd, continuous dreams.

* * *

She had been rushed into the hospital quickly, where they almost pronounced her dead. They got her back though and her levels were slowly returning to normal. Josh was away in Haiti, as he was offered again to go. He was notified though, of Kate Beckett's condition and the closest plane he could get would be near the very end of the week. Rick hadn't left her side unless it was to use to the little boy's room, or he was kicked out after visitation hours had ended. He was right back there the next morning though. Bright and early. Castle didn't sleep well since the shooting. Beckett had been in a small coma for the past two days. Alexis had been worried sick about Beckett's condition as well. She even tried not going to school so she could stay with Kate, but Richard convinced her otherwise.

It was Thursday morning and he had brought a coffee with him. He almost brought two, but Beckett wasn't awake yet. He had a feeling something different was going to happen today. His gut told him that much. Wasn't very helpful either. He parked his car outside the hospital, in the exact same place he did the day before. The receptionist at the front desk greeted him with a simple, _'Good Morning, Mister Castle.'_ and a soft smiled. He returned the same greeting, but a good morning wouldn't happen until Kate awoke.

Josh hadn't shown up yet either, which caused suspicion in Castle. Josh was her _boyfriend_ after all. The guy have something better to do then come see his hospital bed-ridden girlfriend? Josh didn't deserve her! Not one bit. He took a short sip of the slightly too hot coffee that burned the tip of his tongue. He signed the visitor list beside the number one as he slowly turned and walked into the room. The beats were different then the previous where Kate was in her coma sleep. What he was greeted with when he entered the room shocked him so much, he almost dropped his coffee.

"Kate?!" He exclaimed, mentally setting the hot drink on the stand by the door. "Kate! How are you feeling? Kate?" It wasn't until he sat in the chair beside her that her head turned in his direction. It's like she couldn't hear, or she didn't even know her own name. "I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered, grasping her hand with his. What she did and said next made his heart shatter to the floor. She removed her hand from his grasp and gave him an odd look.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

He retreated away from her like she was the plaque. _'She doesn't remember me?'_ Was this a sick joke, because it didn't get any laughs. Her facial expression hadn't changed as the doctor made his way in.

"Well hello, Miss Beckett. Good to see you awake." The uniformed man checked her blood levels before sitting at the edge of her bed, "Is there anything you can remember at all?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"Just my name, Katherine Beckett." The doctor smiled, nodding.

"That's progress. I'll be happy to feed you the information we have on you. I'm sure your friends, like Mister Castle here will be more then willing to help too." Castle's head bounced about as he agreed. Whatever it took to retrieve Kate's memory. Kate was informed she was born November 17th, 1979, which meant she was thirty one years old. Her father's name was Jim and her mother's name was Johanna. She worked for the NYPD as a homicide detective and Castle was one of her three partners. They also had medical records on Kate that were necessary.

Rick felt horrible for Kate. She didn't remember anything, not even her own bloody name until we told her. It saddened him, but he was going to help her regain that knowledge anyway possible. The doctor said they removed the bullet, but she'll need to stay a few more days for tests before she can go home and recover. Because of the circumstances, the man thought it was better if the detective stayed with someone while she was recovering and regaining her memory. Rick wanted her to stay with him. The doctor left soon enough, leaving Beckett and Castle some time alone. Castle sat close to her as he smiled gently.

"I suppose you have a bunch of questions." She nodded to which she smiled softly.

"You'll help me with that?" She asked him which made him nod once.

"Of course I will help you." He reached his hand out again. She hesitated for a moment before her joining her hand with his. Richard Castle seemed so familiar in some way. She was determined she'd get this memory of hers back. She liked this Mister Castle. She wouldn't go home with just anyone. Castle was different, remarkable was more like it. She heard something ringing. At first she thought it was her imagination before he pulled something small from his pocket as he talked into it.

"Castle."

There was a short pause.

"Yeah, She's awake. You want to come see her?"

Another pause.

"Yes, but she has amnesia. Don't know how long."

A longer pause as his head nodded.

"Yeah, bring Grams too. We'll see you soon." He clicked the button before returning the gadget to his pocket. He turned his body in her direction, painting a charming smile. "Alexis and Mother are coming to see you. Hopefully you can get a hunch of memory off then." He explained seeing a slight smile from the woman. "Do you remember Alexis or my mother?" He asked, seeing her face change as she tried to remember , but she shook her head as nothing came back.

"I'm afraid I don't remember anything that their names would connect me to." Castle nodded, patting her hand.

"Maybe when you see them." She nodded, agreeing.

"Maybe."

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it! ~I~_


	2. Chapter 2

_ A/N: This took me from like.. 12 in the afternoon to 7:30 at night before I had this all written up. Now I'm typing it. I had a lot of trouble about what all I wanted in this specific chapter. This always happens to me. Don't worry about it. I'll fight with myself to put everything I feel the need into a chapter. You just enjoy reading it. Thanks (: ~I~_

* * *

Beckett had dozed off for a minute after Castle went to get himself some breakfast. The current medicine they had her on was making her drowsy and slow. She figured it was medicine to make her sleep. She let out a soft yawn, closing her eyes again as she heard the door to her room open. It startled her a little, but she was too exhausted to open her eyes and catch who it was.

"Kate?..Kate are you okay?" She heard the calm, familiar voice of Castle, which made her eyes flutter open. Sure enough, at the bottom of her hospital bed was Richard Castle. There were also two red haired women accompanying him. They must be Alexis and his mother. The younger girl looked vaguely familiar, which was good. She was regaining her memory, but at a slow pace. At least it was moving. "Kate, this is Alexis and Martha. My daughter and mother." He introduced, Alexis moving around the bed and shaking the detective's outstretched, awaiting hand.

"It's nice to see you, Detective Beckett." Beckett only nodded. She felt so bad she didn't remember this girl. She deep down wished she did. The girl was a natural. Martha came over next, giving the younger lady a soft hug.

"So glad to see you're okay dear. Don't worry, We'll get that memory of yours back in no time." Kate smiled up, nodding. It would be really nice. As if on cue, so many other people barged into the room. Everyone soon explained to Kate who Esposito, Lanie and Ryan were.

"Gates gave her off as long as she needs to recover properly. She's not as nice though." Kate gave an odd look to which Castle explained Gates was her new captain, telling her the old one died in a line of duty. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Right? He hoped so. She would find out when her memory came back all together. Everyone had left after spending time with Beckett. Castle is the one that stayed. She really enjoyed his company. She didn't feel worried about this guy. He seemed more then just a partner. But he never let it out that they were more then that. She continued to hang out with Castle, which she found out so much. Her mother had died when she was nineteen. Very young. She must not have taken it well. It wasn't long they were enjoying each other before a knock jolted Kate's brain.

"You have a visitor, Miss Beckett." The nurse whispered, opening the door to let the guest in. Castle stops breathing the second he entered. Josh.

* * *

Josh hurried over to Beckett's side, leaving a soft, concerned kiss on her forehead. "Kate, babe. I came as soon as I could. How are you feeling?" Kate gave him a weird look that, which he seemed to pick up on. "Kate? You okay?" She nodded once.

"Yes. I just have no clue who you are." She saw his facial expression. He looked completely mad. Full of rage. He pointed his finger at Castle, his voice rising.

"What did you do to her?!" He boasted, walking around and shoving Castle into the wall. The two men started to fight, Josh throwing a few punches as Kate tried to get them to stop. Security had to break up the fight. Josh figured out later that Kate had a form of amnesia, which wasn't Mister Castle's fault. He still didn't regret laying a hand on the author. He tried to steal his girl.

Josh knew too well that the writer had romantic feelings deep down in the bottom of his soul for Katherine Beckett. He didn't like how the two faced man followed his girlfriend around like a lost puppy dog. He's been following her for three years. Clearly he has enough _'research'_ to write the whole Nikki Heat series, and many more by that matter. He was sure back before the shooting at the Captain's funeral that Katherine Beckett knew he had enough to make his books interesting. He just wanted to spend time with her. He didn't like that. He had discussed this with her, to which she told him she enjoyed his company. A little 'too' much to be honest with anyone.

Castle had gotten checked out, only having a bruised nose where Josh had sandwiched his fist with his nose. It just seemed to be bruised rather then broken. He was allowed to return to Kate as she was asking for him, rather then her boyfriend. Castle had ice pressed softly to his nose as he sat back in his seat.

"How's your nose?" She asked to which he glanced up.

"It hurts a little. Do you still feel okay?" She nodded once, keeping her eyes and attention on him.

"That was my boyfriend?" She asked to which Richard nodded, a confused look on his face.

"Yes. How did you know?" Katherine shrugged.

"It was the first thing that came in my head when he kissed my forehead and called me _'babe'_." She explained as he nodded, confirming her worries. "What is his name?" She questioned, seeing Castle stiffen for a moment.

"Josh.. His name is Josh Davidson. He's a doctor." He gave the information he knew, leaving out why he called the very non like able man, _'Motorcycle Boy'_. She nodded again, putting the new face to the name.

"Josh.. We started dating the beginning of this year, right?" She asked Castle, who shrugged his shoulder.

"Seems to be right." He answered, seeing her smile slightly. It was good she was regaining a small portion of her memories.

"So I'll be staying with you while I recover?" She asked him, causing him to smile, but the smile disappeared quickly being replaced with a wince. She immediately went into concerned mode. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your nose!" He chuckled.

"It's alright Kate. Don't worry about it."

* * *

The doctor came in shortly after, to check on Beckett's levels and give back the test results. All of her levels were nearly normal and she was healing great. He asked if Kate had found someone to take her in for a while to help her recover. When she revealed it was Castle, the author was presented with paper work to sign and look over before giving it back to the doctor so he could sign Beckett out of the hospital. The doctor was satisfied with how much she was progressing. He gave her a soft smile and gave her the great news that she could leave the hospital now. He hoped she could retrieve her forgotten memories soon.

* * *

_A/N: How you liked it! ~I~_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! ~I~_

* * *

Castle was more the overjoyed that Kate was being released today. Josh had tried many times to come in and see her, but she wanted nothing to do with him at the time. He had been informed by Doctor Chambers to make sure she takes things slow, so she didn't rip her stitches open and come back sooner then planned. He wanted to see Beckett in a few weeks to check on her progression status. Castle had managed to help her out of bed, but it was harder to actually get her out of the hospital. She stumbled everywhere. Her legs felt numb, or made of jelly. He called for assistance as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. A wheel chair was quickly provided, to which he helped her settle down. He generously pushed her thought the halls of the non enjoyable hospital. Most people didn't like hospitals. It was a normal feeling.

He got her to the entrance where they rolled her to his car. He stopped at the door, opening it before he slowly pulled Kate to her feet. She was gaining the footing again as she slowly climbed into the car. While he was returning the wheelchair, she buckled herself in, laying her head back against the seat. She seemed so exhausted. He buckled himself in before glancing towards the detective. She looked absolutely beautiful when she slept. He had to resist himself from touching her cheek. He swallowed hard, trying to make the lump in his throat disappear as he started the engine, rupturing it to life as he switched it into gear. He drove for a little while before he parked outside his apartment building. He freed himself from the seat as he tapped Beckett's shoulder.

"Kate?..Kate, we're here." He whispered. She stirred before falling back asleep. he let out a sigh before he walked around the car. He opened the door and leaned in. He slipped an arm around her mid back and under her knees as he lifted her into his arms. He shut the door to the car with his hip. He held her extremely close as he walked into the building, the doorman following behind to assist. Castle had the doorman retrieve the room key and unlock the door. He opened the door, Alexis ran down, taking the keys from their doorman. She turned catching her father carry the woman he loved with every part of his heart into his bedroom. She let out a soft whimper when he let her go, laying her down on his bed. He wished so badly he could just snap his fingers and she would remember everything. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched her toss and turn, trying to make herself comfortable as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. He covered her slumbered sate with his comforter before leaving a soft, friendly kiss on her forehead.

He came out to tend to his family and start his writing, as Gina was beginning to complain about how late the book was being pushed off. He sat down, grabbing himself a small snack and a drink of bottled water as he downed it. Once he had finished his meal, he settled himself in his office chair and began to work on his novel. Beckett continued to toss and turn in her sleep. She was reliving memories of the past.

* * *

_Beckett curled her freezing, cold body against Castle's frozen one as they huddled for warmth. Being in a walk in freezer that had them fighting for their lives. She stared toward the back wall, the coldness slowly taking over._

_"C-Castle. A-Are you there?" She stuttered._

_"Yes.. I'm right here." He whispered. She bit her lip, taking in a breath._

_"Can't feel anything." She mumbled, hearing them trying to keep themselves warm. "I always thought.. being a cop, I'd take a bullet.." She paused a moment, hearing Castle's struggled breaths. "I never thought I'd freeze to death." Castle's mind instantly clicked._

_"Hey W-were not dead yet." He tried to reassure her. They were both silent for a moment._

_"I just wish this was one of your books and you could rewrite the ending." She confessed, taking in another cold breath, teeth clattering together, indicating she was extremely cold. Castle swallowed hard opening his mouth to speak._

_"I'm..I'm sorry." Beckett let out a soft sigh._

_"For what?" Castle sniffled._

_"F-For being m-me." He answered. "Going rouge, getting in-into this. If we hadn't gone-"_

_"Shh Castle. Kay, Shh." She took in a breath. "You were right. We found the bomb. We are just too later okay? She shivered, her stuttered breathing getting worse the colder she became. She very slowly turned, her face and body huddling closer to him. It caused Castle to hold her tighter. "Castle.." She whispered, reaching a hand up to touch his chin. "Thank you. F-For being there." She let out a whimper, the darkness growing closer._

_"Always." He promised. Kate took a breath._

_"I just want you to know how much I.." The darkness swirled around her, causing her to become unconscious. Castle noticed her frozen hand drop into his lap and he became worried and panicked._

_"Kate. Stay with me. Kate." He mumbled words, gently touching her face as he held her tightly. "Stay with me." he pleaded before closing his eyes and letting the darkness take over _

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, touching her forehead. Was it a dream? Or a memory? She was pretty sure it was a memory. She'd be sure to talk to Richard Castle about that. She slowly draped her legs over the bed as she stretched, cracking her back. She could hear Castle talking to someone in a different room. She noticed a duffel bag of clothes beside the bed with a sticky note taped to it.

_"Hey. Your dad brought clothes over for you. You can change when you want. I hope you like Macaroni and Cheese._  
_ RC"_

She smiled slightly, slipping on a blouse and sweatpants before walking out there to the living room. The smell of pasta cooking and also the smell of cheese made it's way to her nose. Castle looked up, grinning.

"Kate!" He exclaimed , causing his family to spin around.

"Beckett, darling!" Martha exclaimed, sending a toothy smile "Good to see you awake." Alexis smiled before nodding in agreement with her grandmother. They all sat down and ate in silence. Castle could tell Katherine Beckett wanted to talk to him about something. He could tell by her actions.

The dinner was soon over and Alexis went upstairs to take a shower and study. Martha stayed for a little while before she figured they wanted to be alone. She left for her classes soon after. Castle and Beckett sat on the couch together.

* * *

"I um.. I had this dream. Which seems more like a memory. We were in a walk in freezer like room. We were huddling for warmth. You were apoloizing for being you. Which I like that you're you. No one else can be Richard Castle. Best selling author." She explained, Castle's eyes widened.

"That is a memory. We were searching for a dirty bomb, and we got locked in there. You told me, you wanted me to know how much you something. You didn't finish your sentence." Beckett sighed.

"Unfortunately, I don't remember what I wanted to tell you." She confessed as Castle popped in a movie.

"It's okay. You'll remember in time." He promised, pressing play before settling back beside her. As the movie progressed, Kate curled close to Rick's side, like in the freezer where she soon fell asleep, curled up contently in Richard Castle's warm, safe arms.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like it! I enjoyed writing the last part :D ~I~_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had a major writer's block! It was horrible. I didn't enjoy it at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit sad, but I promise, it will get happier! ~I~_

* * *

Katherine had been getting more memories as the days progressed. She seemed to be gaining a lot that she _'forgot'_ to inform Castle about. It wasn't like they were completely important. Just minor things, a random case they solved, a memory of when she was a little girl, nothing that would truly matter. Castle had been extremely patient with her. He's been through this whole thing with her. She was beginning to realize what she was feeling. This relationship between Castle and her. It was a partnership, but he wanted it to be more. She could tell almost automatically, clicking in her when she 'met' him.

He wanted more, but she couldn't give him that could she? She was with Josh. Still was. She didn't know whether to stay with the doctor or the writer. She definitely felt safer with Richard Castle. No doubts about it. She just felt more open with him. Even though retrieving the lost memories was a great thing, she was starting to relive the shooting. Just the shot part at the moment. Everything else was completely blurred. It caused panic attacks to surface around her.

The first one scared everyone to the moon and back. Everything was perfectly fine. Castle and Alexis were making breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, buttered bread and orange juice without pulp. No one there like pulp filled orange juice. Alexis was setting the table, and Martha had went into the other room to get something she needed. A sudden pop that sounded like a bottle in the room caused the outbreak in poor Kate Beckett's brain.

* * *

Her eyes widened, the circles of her colored eyes that surrounded her pupils becoming and island in the pure whites of her brown-green eyes. She sprang to her feet, instantly gripping the gun from her pocket as she took cover under the kitchen table. Anyone in this situation would notice how this was going to end. Rick turned, hearing the ruffling. He fell to the floor, crawling slowly over to her.

"Hey. Kate. Kate, look at me. Breathe. Come on, deep breaths." Alexis ran over, Marth quickly entering the room.

"Katherine, darling. Listen to Richard." She went to get supplies to keep her from outbursting more the poor girl was already. She very slowly started to calm, Castle's soft arms rubbing soft circles on her back. Her forehead was on fire as his mother returned with a wet cloth. He continued to reassure the terrified homicide detective that everything was under control and that it was safe. He's known her for three long years. He wasn't prepared for what came next. Kate, still scared and in fear which was terrifying her. She crawled out from her hiding place and into Castle's arms. She never broke down like this much. She never broke with him around, until now. She was always the strong one.

He could feel the wetness from Beckett's tears stain his shirt as he held her tightly. in his embrace. He felt horrible for Katherine. She didn't even remember anything about that day besides being shot in the chest, which caused a lot of pain. She remembered barely anything else. He just continued to comfort the girl. Her scared cries turned into soft whimpers. Soon those turned down as well, causing the loft to be silent except for Beckett's slow, deep breaths taking and returning the air. His friend-no, the woman he loved, was dealing with this hard. Who wouldn't? He felt her suddenly relax in his arms as she completely calmed down. He felt her lift her head, which gave him the opportunity to lay the back of his hand against her forehead. He winced at the burning heat against his skin.

"Goodness Kate, your temperature is rising like water from a faucet! You'll need bed rest and lots and lots of fluids. He demanded, pulling her to her feet. He obviously didn't think about it too much. She wobbled around, falling until Rick quickly caught her. My bad." He apologized, lifting the corners of his mouth. Her face lip up as she nodded.

"Apology accepted." She whispered, making peace with his mistake. She let him help her to the room she would be staying in for another week. He got her into her bed and covered her up, looking her over to make sure she wasn't experiencing another panic attack. When he noticed she wasn't, he patted her hand.

"I'm going get you something to drink. In the meantime, you sit tight and relax. I'll be up in a minute, and then I'll give you a massage." Kate raised an eyebrow.

_'Massage? I think my thoughts were correct. This guy _/does/ _have feelings for me. He's gotta'_ She laid back, closing her eyes to rest for the short, valuable minutes she was granted with before the man of the house returned.

* * *

Castle returned quickly with a bottle of ice cold water, and lotion to massage her with.

"Kate." he whispered, causing her to flip her eyes open like she would a phone. She smiled lightly, sitting up as she stared into his bright blue shaded eyes.

"Yeah?" She whispered. Castle set the massager on the night stand before walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to massage your back. So in order to do that, you'll need to remove your shirt and lay on your stomach. If that's okay?" Her eyes widened again as she took in his words.

_'You gotta be kidding me.'_ She thought to herself before hearing him close the bathroom door. As if on cue, she removed her blouse, revealing her black lace bra.

"Oh. Forgot. Because of you being shot in the chest, you'll need to place a pillow or two under your chest to make sure your chest is comfortable, so the stitches won't tear." He added through the door of her bathroom. She turned her head towards the door of her bathroom before grabbing the softest pillow and slowly laying on her stomach. She felt no pain. She rolled her eyes forgetting she had a bra on. She quickly removed that before returning to her former position.

"You can come out." She answered, hearing the door creak as well as the bed as he sat behind her.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked, to which Kate smiled into the pillow.

"Yeah. It's fine." She whispered. She felt his hands on her back and it put her right to sleep.

* * *

_Kate pondered at the idea. Pretending to be drunk people could work. Her and Castle both got out of their sides of the car. She let out a sigh, drunkly walking into Castle's arms._

_"Oh Castle." She barely whispered, secretly watching the guard. They had to save Ryan and Esposito before it was too late. They stumbled about, like anyone drunk would do. The guard became curious and started to make his way toward them. "He's not buying it, Castle." She whispered in a soft, but drunk voice. The guard looked confused as they came closer. Kate laughed softly to herself, reaching for her gun before Castle swiped her hand away, gripping the back of her neck and the side of her face with his hand._

_He brought them close, pressing his lips to hers. It was sweet, but also lust filling. He pulled away quickly, a shocked look on her face. Kate glanced at his lips for a moment. She wanted to distract the guard, but deep down. She wanted to kiss him again. She quickly slammed her lips against his, their hands flying over each other's body. She ran her fingers through his hair as they each explored the other's mouths. She let out a soft moan, the corner of her eye on the guard. He must have had a weak spot for lovers, because he chuckled and turned his back. Bad idea. She took the opportunity and whacked him upside the head with her gun, which was hard enough to knock him out cold. They both started to breath deeply, most likely from the kiss._

_"That was amazing." Rick whispered. Kate froze, horror across her face. She had kissed Castle, but was with Josh. God, it was so good though. It felt right. "T-The way you knocked him out I mean is-" He shut up. She opened and closer her mouth a few times._

_"Let's go." She whispered._

* * *

Kate let out a short moan, which caused Rick to be concerned. Did he hurt her? It seemed more of a satisfied moan.

"Kate?" He whispered, wanting to be sure for himself that he didn't hurt her.

"Mmm..Yeah Rick?" She whispered back.

"You okay? You groaned, I thought I hurt you." She suddenly shook her head.

"No. I.. I was remembering something." He kept massaging her back as he became curious. "I.. We were pretending to be drunk.. or we were drunk. This guard was coming toward us and.. you kissed me... it felt good. Then I knocked the guard out...Why did you kiss me, Rick?" She asked. Rick sighed. He really wanted to tell Kate how he felt. That he loved her with every bit of his heart, but he hesitated.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He stood up to leave as she leaned up, covering her bare chest.

"It's not nothing. Please. Tell me." He sighed. She didn't back down, did she? He sat himself in front of her, wiping some lotion onto her nose.

"You'll find out why I kissed you when you remember everything about.. that day." He whispered, talking about her shooting. He left a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to leave so you can change." He left soon after, leaving her with her mind. She really had this feeling that he loved her. But maybe he didn't? He was a writer, maybe he was playing with her feelings? Still, something didn't feel right. She needed to remember the day of her shooting. She was sure she'd get all the true answers she needed then.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter /will/ be better and it might be the last chapter. Not sure yet. Also, my Internet might be shut off for a little while, so I may not update soon. But I promise, I will when I have the time and Internet! ~I~_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So. My internet wasn't turned off. Yesh! This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! ~I~_

* * *

This was Katherine Beckett's last day staying with the Castles. They had been really kind to her, especially with the panic attacks. She had them every once in a while. Castle was extremely helpful. More then she'd want actually. As time flew by, Kate fell more and more in love with the writer and very out of _'love'_ or attraction really to the doctor. She never confessed that. Maybe her thoughts of him having feelings for her were wrong. She hoped not. She continued to push the feelings away as she just pretending she was thinking about nothing.

Castle decided they were going to watch a movie. They would see anything they wanted to see. Well, anything she wanted to see. He plopped himself beside his partner who was sipping her hot, almost scalding coffee. She tilted her head to the right, taking his attire in. He was dressed in a purple t-shirt and jean shorts. She was wearing a light purple tank top and short shorts that hugged her curves. Castle wet his lips with his tongue when he laid eyes on her. He was basically undressing her with his eyes.

"Castle?..Rick?" She whispered at first, before raising her voice a bit. He jerked himself out of his sexual daze, catching Beckett staring. Her left eyebrow raised on her face.

"Uh. Yeah?" Kate's confused look turned into a cheesy grin.

"You have such a dirty mind." She muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat again. "I was wondering why you were staring at me, is all." Castle's horrified look changed to an evil looking one.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie today. It being your last day here. We could spend the day with each other's company." He half lied. She smiled, nodding once as she gripped his hand with hers.

"I'd love to. What type of movie were you thinking about?" She noticed the look. It wasn't a good one.

"Horror Movie. Paranormal Activity, the first one. Mother will be out in town, and Alexis has a study group to attend to. So, around three pm. You and I will sit down, in the dark and watch this movie. Is that okay? Or would you like to pick a different movie?" Kate shook her head.

"No, No it's fine. We'll watch that." He grinned, rubbing her shoulder to which her cheeks painted themselves a small, soft shade of pink, which made him chuckle.

"You look cute when you blush." He complimented. She must not have noticed that she was blushing, because she covered her face the minute he said anything. He had to see her beautiful face. So being extra careful, he tickled her sides. It caused the detective to remove her hands from her face, showing the grin with her pure, white teeth as she laughed historically. It was good to see her laugh. She was serious too much. After a good long while, he released his hold on her, letting her catch her breath. Castle watched her face as heart beat and breathing levels returned to normal. He stared long into her hazel eyes. He absolutely loved this side of her. It was enjoyable. He touched her cheek, causing their eyes to meet for the moment. They grew closer, lips almost touching before Alexis ran down.

"Dad- Oh my!" She covered her eyes, the adults pulled away quickly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized. Castle shook his head, standing himself up as he walked to his daughter.

"It's fine. You didn't interrupt anything. I promise." He explained to her. Kate had stood up and making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

It took her less then twenty minutes to take a shower and freshen herself up. When she returned, she saw three bowls lined up at the dinner table. "It's one in the afternoon. Thought we'd have a sweet treat." Castle teased. Alexis and her father were already seated as they waited on her. She quickly claimed her seat beside Castle as the cold, delicious ice cream was applied in her bowl.

It was a very hot day. They ate slowly, as to not get a brain freeze. They finished their treats as two pm rolled by. She washed her own dish as she told Castle she wanted to take a short nap. She really just wanted to be alone, to think of her relationship with Castle. Strictly professional. Though she wanted more. Problem was, did he?

Kate made herself comfortable, putting on loose clothing so she didn't get too hot. She slipped onto the bed, purposely missing the covers as she shut her eyes.

* * *

_A tug at the corner of her lips caused her to smile as she turned to continue her speech. She didn't get to even utter another word. She didn't even hear the shot, just felt the bullet tear her skin and lodge itself in her body. Her mouth opened as she gasped, being tackled by her faithful partner, Castle. But he was a little too late._

_The bullet had already hit her. Her breathing became fast as she tried to keep the air flowing. The pain was just making it worse. He was hovering over her, panic and horror flashing across his face. She could hear the words, 'Stay with me' and her own name roll off his tongue. The thing that she caught the most was, "I love you. I love you, Kate." She wanted so badly to tell him she felt the same. That she couldn't live without him, but when she opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Nothing ever did as the darkness finally won the battle and caused the detective to fall into a deep sleep of odd, continuous dreams._

* * *

Beckett sprang up in a cold sweat as she took in the memory she discovered. _'I love you, Kate'_ sprung through her mind as she saw the clock strike closer to three pm. She called and left a message to Josh, breaking up with him as they wished the best for each other. She didn't want to end their fling through a phone call, but she didn't have a big choice. She hurried out of her bed and got down in time to say goodbye to Martha and Alexis who were leaving. The two red heads told the two to enjoy their movie.

The living room was set up with popcorn, drinks and it being really dark. Castle popped the movie in before taking a seat beside Beckett. The movie was pretty good. More jump scares then needed though. Castle seemed mellow though it, and Kate being one that didn't believe. She flinched every time something moved. There was once scene that scared her so much, she buried her head in Castle's chest. Where did this side of Beckett come from? he wasn't sure. he paused the movie and tilted her face up.

"Kate? You okay?" He asked her. She only nodded, not trusting her words as she buried her face in the croak in his neck. She mumbled something, but it wasn't good enough to hear completely. "What Beckett?" He pulled her closer, seeing her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered. His eyes widened. She remembered?! Oh how great this was! She loved him back as well. Wasn't he lucky. Kate leaned forward, brushing her lips with his. It wasn't long before the two were battling for dominance. Rick lifted Kate into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. That's where they each showed just how much they loved each other.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking about making a smut chapter, but decided against it x3 ~I~_


End file.
